Opposites Attract
by pinkdiamond7
Summary: Rod has a major crush on Freya but, they have total differences. Will Freya feel her affections toward him even though she's a mature and well-mannered young lady, and he's an immature and crazy athlete? Rated T for kissing and possible violent and tense scenes. Not guaranteed if there is violence or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Opposites Attract**_

 **Rod (narrating):** Now, to start off my name is Rod. I live in a very nice town named Holly. It's very beautiful here with lots of fruit trees and flowers. There are many kind villagers such as Maple, Tangy, Victoria, Champ, Francine, Del, Knox and Moe. Although, there is one villager that really sticks out from the rest of them. No, I'm not saying it in a bad way. Her name is Freya. And I just have to say that she is the most beautiful animal I have ever seen. She's a wolf with gorgeous pink fur and light blue eyeshadow. She looks like an angel every day. Her best friend is Francine, as they always hang out together and have the same interests. They always read Ms. Nintendique and get coffee at the roost. I've only talked to her a few times, just a quick hello that's all. I really want to go out with her but, I don't think she has much an interest in me. She's all petite and cares about looking good while I'm the complete opposite. We have a lot of differences but I don't care at all about them. On the other hand, she probably doesn't even have time for guys. However, this day was all going to change our relationship.

6:30 AM (Rod wakes up)

Rod: Ah, time to start the day with some weights and a great work out!

8:00 (Rod goes outside by the river)

Rod: It's sure is a great day but, it will probably be the same as always.

9:00 (Freya wakes up and goes outside) (Rod goes up to her)

Rod: Hey what's up, ace?

Freya: Oh, good morning, uff da. How are you today?

Rod: I'm pretty good, now that I'm talking to you.

Freya: Is that so?

Rod: Yep!

Freya: (giggles) Ok, well I'll see you around Rod.

Rod: Alright, bye Freya!

 **Rod: (narrating)** Wow! That was pretty cool! We actually had a conversation going on but, I wouldn't things to move faster. I decided I should probably start sending her letters…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Rod: (narrating):** Later on that evening at around 7:00, I was walking around the beach and looking for rare fish. It's around the middle of July and rare fish and bugs were everywhere. I really wanted to pay off my loan to Tom Nook. Also, Freya's house was near the spot I was at. She was sitting on a lawn chair reading a book. Wow, she had the best location to put her house. It was by the river and the waterfall was near to. It was then I got distracted by her beautiful self and the fish I found bit the hook. I missed and the fish swam away.

 **Rod: (throwing fishing rod on the ground)** Ugh, come on! I was so close and you had to get away stupid fish! I'm so close to paying off my house!

 **Freya:** Ahem.

 **Rod: (turns around and starts blushing)** Oh hey Freya! How's a going, ace?

 **Freya:** I'm good, uff da. (Walks away) Good evening.

 **Freya: (In head)** Ugh, he's so immature and loud, like my little brother.

 **Rod: (In head)** She looks HOT tonight!

 **Rod: (narrating)** Once again, I got distracted by her gorgeous face. Oh well, maybe I should send a letter saying how sorry I am of disrupting her reading. I don't know, I've never sent a letter to her before. Wow, man up Rod. STOP being a baby! Ok, maybe I should get advice first. Brewster! Perfect. I'll go down to the roost.

 **Rod:** (Walking inside roost) Hey Brewster!

 **Brewster:** Good evening Rod. The usual?

 **Rod:** Yes. Uh, Brewster can I ask you something?

 **Brewster:** Of course.

 **Rod: (blushing)** Well, I really like Freya. Do you know what gift she might like?

 **Brewster:** Hmm, she talks to Francine about how much she loves white pansies.

 **Rod:** Ok thanks! She has a lot of flowers in her garden and I can't tell which ones are which!

 **Rod: (narrating)** So, I went to Tom Nook's store and I got a bag of white pansies and ribbon stationery to write a letter to Freya…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Rod: (Narrating)** I wanted the letter to Freya to be perfect. Although, I didn't want to sound too desperate. My heart was beating fast the whole time I wrote it.

 _-Freya-_

 _I'm very sorry about disturbing your reading last night._

 _Truth is, I wanted to show off my manly skills to you._

 _It was really rude of me to be so loud and annoying._

 _Sometimes I go a little too far._

 _Do you forgive me? Here is a little gift to._

 _I also want to say that you're the most beautiful girl in Amethyst._

 _Meet me at the roost at 2:00 PM this afternoon. (:_

 _Rod_

 **Rod: (narrating** ) I toke the letter with the white pansies as an attached gift, to the post office in the town hall. My heart was beating really fast and I was getting all hot and sweaty. I gave it to Pelly and walked out. It was about 9:00 when I got back to my house. I attempted to calm down by putting on my favorite song K.K. March and cleaning my house.

 _ **Friday**_

 **Freya:** Ah, time to start the day and check the mail. Oh, a letter from Rod.

 **Freya: (narrating)** That letter from Rod was really nice but, I don't really feel the same way. He's probably going to ask me out at the roost. I'm not sure what to do. I should probably go talk to Francine.

 **Francine:** Good morning, Freya.

 **Freya:** Hello Francine.

 **Francine:** Is everything all right, karat?

 **Freya:** Oh yes of course, uff da. It's just Rod asked me out over a letter but, I don't feel the same way.

 **Francine:** Hmm, you should go. It would be rude not to.

 **Freya: (sighs)** That's true. But, what if he asks me out?

 **Francine:** Politely decline and say you're not really interested.

 **Freya:** Ok, thank you Francine. I'll tell you what all happens later. Talk soon, uff da.

 **Francine:** Good luck, karat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Rod: (narrating)** __It's about 1:30 and I'm really nervous about the date with Freya at the roost. I'm about to walk out the door down to the museum. I think I'm wearing a nice outfit, suit and tie. I bet she will be beautiful to as always.

 _ **1:40**_

 **Rod: (narrating)** __I just came into the roost and I'm sitting at the bar. Oh, I'm so nervous and starting to wonder if this was all worth it. Brewster and I were having small talk. __

 **Rod: (sighs deeply)** __Brewster, I'm so nervous. My heart's beating really fast.

 **Brewster:** __There is nothing to worry about, Rod. It's just Freya. She's just a normal animal.

 **Rod:** She's way more than that, Brewster. She's like an angel, the most glamorous and beautiful girl ever. I'm so scared I feel like I'm going to hurl.

 **Rod: (narrating)** I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. She's going to be here any minute.

 _ **2:00**_

 **Rod: (narrating)** Right when the clock changed to 2:00, Freya walked in the roost. Ah, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a zebra shirt with a blue ribbon on her right ear. Her eyes were shimmering and her makeup was stunning.

 **Rod:** Hi, Freya. You look really nice.

 **Freya:** Thanks, you do to Rod.

 **Freya: (narrating)** Ok, so far this is going fine. I just want to get this over with. But, I have to be elegant and polite.

 **Freya:** How are you doing on this lovely afternoon, uff da?

 **Rod:** I'm pretty good, ace. What about you?

 **Freya:** I've been fine.

 **Rod:** Uh, would you like some coffee?

 **Freya:** Yes, please.

 **Brewster:** Here is your coffee, enjoy.

 **Rod:** Thanks Brewster. So, Freya what did you think of the letter.

 **Freya:** It was nice, thanks for apologizing.

 **Rod:** Your welcome, I'm sorry again. I guess I was being really annoying and rude. I understand if you didn't like me anymore.

 **Freya: (smiling)** The flowers were lovely.

 **Rod:** Yeah, Brewster told me you liked them.

 **Rod: (narrating)** There was silence for a few minutes. It was getting awkward so I decided to break the silence.

 **Rod:** So, there's a meteor shower starting at 7:00 tonight. Do you want to watch it together?

 **Freya:** Yes, that would be really nice.

 **Rod:** Ok, I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Freya: (narrating)** That date wasn't all that bad, I'm actually a little bit excited to watch the meteor shower with Rod tonight. I'm probably just going to wear something simple like my rose shirt. Oh, that's right I almost forgot to tell Francine.

 **Freya:** Hello Francine.

 **Francine:** Oh, Freya! How was your date with Rod?

 **Freya:** It was really nice to get to know him more. We're going to watch the meteor shower together tonight.

 **Francine:** Great! I hope you two have a good time.

 **Freya:** Thanks, uff da.

 **Rod: (narrating)** Well it's almost time to pick up Freya and walk down to the beach to watch the meteor shower. I'm going to make a little picnic with fruits, sandwiches, and flowers for decoration.

 _ **7:00 PM**_

 **Rod: (talking to Freya at her door)** Good evening, ace. Shall we head to the beach?

 **Freya:** Good evening, uff da. Yes, we can.

 **Rod: (narrating)** I was still a little nervous but, I was really excited to spend the evening with Freya.

 _ **At the beach**_

 **Freya:** Oh, wow Rod! What did you all bring?

 **Rod:** Just some fruit, sandwiches, and flowers to set around the picnic blanket.

 **Freya:** It's beautiful.

 **Rod: (blushing)** Thank you.

 **Rod:** Look, I think I just saw a meteor!

 **Freya:** Where?

 **Rod: (pointing to the right)** Over there.

 **Freya: (waits a moment)** Oh, there's two!

 **Rod: (narrating)** We sat there for a few minutes and pointed out each meteor. After a while, we broke into the food. After about an hour, we started talking deep conversations.

 **Freya:** So when you moved here a couple weeks ago, what were you expecting?

 **Rod:** Hmm, well we're at the age we move out of our parent's house, and this town gave me a feeling that wonderful things are going to happen. I….I…..was right…..

 **Freya:** What things did you want to happen?

 **Rod:** Oh, there not that important. It's nothing. It doesn't matter.

 **Freya:** Rod! You can't just say that something is really cool and then just toss it down the drain. You have to always remember what it is and think of the great memories. If there is something that you have always wanted to do, you should go for it. Now tell me what it is and, be honest please.

 **Rod:** ….Ok. Uh….. If I tell you…..I'm worried it will affect our relationship.

 **Freya:** It's ok, just tell me.

 **Rod: (bites lip)** Ok if you really must know. Freya..I…like you…a lot….

 **Freya: (blushes)** I always kind of knew.

 **Rod:** Really?

 **Freya:** Yes.

 **Rod: (narrating)** We sat in silence for about a minute. Then the sky all of a sudden, became really bright and meteors were all over the sky. They were even making twinkling sounds.

 **Freya:** Look at that, Rod! It's beautiful.

 **Rod:** It sure is.

 **Freya: (narrating)** I started to feel something special about Rod. I looked up at the gorgeous sky lit up with meteors and then at Rod. He was actually super cute. I didn't realize until now. I decided to make a move. I slowly reached for his hand and laid mine on top of his.

 **Rod: (narrating)** Then it happened! Freya held my hand! I looked up at her and she was smiling and blushing. I can't believe it. She likes me, we're having a romantic moment! I scooted closer to her and hugged her.

 **Freya: (narrating)** We sat in silence for a while. It was a good silence because we were watching the meteor shower together.

 **Rod:** Freya?

 **Freya:** Yes, Rod?

 **Rod:** Uh, do you want to be my girlfriend?

 **Freya: (heart froze)** Does this answer your question?

 **Freya: (narrating)** Without thinking, I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. It was a good kiss, I'm going to enjoy dating Rod.

 **Rod: (narrating)** She kissed me….. oh my GOSH! Freya kissed me!

 **Freya: (narrating)** After cuddling on the blanket for about an hour, Rod decided to walk me home since we were getting bored.

 **Rod:** I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for watching with me, Freya.

 **Freya:** It's a pleasure, Rod. I had a lot of fun to.

 **Freya: (narrating)** Before walking fully in my house, I kissed him on the cheek.

 **Rod: (blushing)** Good night, Freya.


End file.
